


A Very Pleasant Surprise

by snugglebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglebatch/pseuds/snugglebatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this pompt on kink-meme: Greg thought since Mycroft seems to have a whole plank up his arse and the Holmes brothers are in general not too social, that sex would probably be pretty sparse and awkward. It's okay, though, he loves Mycroft, right? After the implosion of his marriage, Lestrade knows what really matters. However, the first time they get together, Mycroft surprises Greg by shagging him until he's basically seeing stars. + 100 for bottom!Greg, but whatever works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Pleasant Surprise

The date had been very nice, Greg would have to admit. Not that they dates weren’t always, but there was something different about this one. Most times they went for coffee, seeing as that was the most convenient with both of their unpredictable and busy schedules, but this time they had been out for dinner. To Greg’s mild surprise it hadn’t been somewhere overly posh so that he had felt out of place, it had been just nice enough. They had debated going to a movie, but had ended up strolling the streets back to Mycroft’s flat instead. Greg had wanted to walk him home for once instead of being taken home by one of those black cars that Mycroft seemed to have an endless supply of.

As their little walk ended at the stairs of Mycroft’s flat, Greg squeezed his date’s hand lightly and smiled at him, prepared to call it a night. It wasn’t that he didn’t think they were going anywhere, but they had been dating for over a month now and there had still not been any indication from Mycroft that he would like them to go beyond kissing. There was no problem with that, honestly, but it was fueling Greg’s suspicions that however far their relationship went they wouldn’t end up as one of those couples that never could keep their hands off each other. In reality he had already settled with the fact that his life with Mycroft, which was something that he genuinely was hoping for, would be one without a lot of sex and maybe even with less than amazing sex. It didn’t matter though. As long as he had Mycroft, Greg would be happy.

“Would you care for some coffee?” Mycroft asked, pulling Greg from his thoughts and making him look up in surprise. He had no idea if the elder Holmes was aware of what ‘coffee’ at the end of a date was generally code for, but as he looked up and their eyes met it was surprisingly clear that he definitely did know.

“Of course. Lead the way,”

 

\---

 

A few minutes later found them entering the flat itself and Mycroft closed the door behind them, taking Greg’s coat. Toeing off his shoes, Greg looked around curiously and started making his way inside the flat. It was sparsely, but tastefully decorated, looking just lived in enough to be a home instead of a show room. Soon enough a hand appeared on his waist and he found himself being guided towards a pair of doors, which opened to reveal what was clearly the master bedroom.

“Not one for beating around the bush, are you?” Greg chuckled, turning to get a good look at Mycroft, who was already unbuttoning his waistcoat.

“I don’t see any point in doing so, no,”

“What about the anticipation? The seduction? I suppose you’re not one for those things either,” Greg teased lightly, but he was already removing his shirt, not having taken long to follow in Mycroft’s footsteps. It really was quite a sight to see all those layers being peeled off. While the clothes weren’t exactly being thrown to the ground, Mycroft wasn’t folding them either, which had been what Greg had imagined. Mycroft merely continued to undress, motioning for Greg to move to the bed as he finished undressing. It didn’t take him long to comply.

“Are you saying that you would like me to tease you?” Mycroft asked as he joined Greg on the bed, hovering over him for a moment before dipping down to kiss him, making Greg arch up to kiss him back, hands settling on Mycroft’s freckled shoulders.

“Right now I’m just saying that you should do more of that,” Greg chuckled as Mycroft pulled away only for a moment, pulling him down for another kiss. Feeling Mycroft shift above him, Greg simply focused on losing himself in the kiss, wanting this part to last. He liked this. Just snogging, both aware that something more would happen soon enough.

When Mycroft shifted back on top of him, Greg let out a small moan at the first contact between them, but that soon turned to a yelp when Mycroft’s hand, cool with lube, wrapped around him. He had not been prepared for that. On top of it, he was barely given a moment to collect his senses before that hand started moving, setting a quick pace.

“God, Mycroft…” Greg trailed off into a moan as Mycroft flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, making his hips stutter in response. Fortunately it seemed that his failings on verbal encouragement still served as just that, because Mycroft was steadily increasing his efforts, dipping down to seal their lips together again.

Seeing as it had been quite a while now since he’d had other company than his own hand, Greg was not at all surprised that his partner soon had him racing towards the edge. What, on the other hand, was a surprise was the finger that took advantage of his hips lifting off the bed. The finger that reached around to press firmly against his entrance in a distinct promise of what was yet to come. The finger that ultimately, together with Mycroft’s wonderfully skilled hand, was what caused him to swear against Mycroft’s lips, hips thrusting and wet heat spilling over that hand.

 

\---

 

It took a short while before Greg’s mind came back online, but when it did, he couldn’t complain. Mycroft was propped up on his side, watching him with a pleased smile on his face, one hand lazily stroking his own erection.

“How was that then?” the man asked, although it was obvious that he was more than aware of just how pleasing Greg had found it. Hand coming up to Mycroft’s shoulder to roll him over so that he was laying on his back, Greg moved so that he could straddle him.

“A very pleasant surprise,” was all he replied before he set about returning the favor.


End file.
